


Babysitting For The Enemy

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Regis Lucis Caelum, Attempted Murder, BAMF Regis Lucis Caelum, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Babysitting, Blood, Cruelty, Death, Decapitation, Fear, Hatred, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Noctis Lucis Caelum Is Oblvious, Not How You Babysit, Nyx Ulric Is Confused, Phone Calls, Scary Ardyn Izunia, Scary Regis Lucis Caelum, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Swearing, Threats, Thunder - Freeform, Titus Drautos | Glauca Being An Asshole, blame, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Drautos is tasked with babysitting a defenceless five-year-old Noctis, and instead of looking after him, Drautos aims to end the boy's life by setting up a series of unfortunate events. The result, if successful, would finally allow him to get his revenge on the King he loathes above anything else in the world.How hard could it be in killing a five-year-old boy anyway?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Titus Drautos | Glauca & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	Babysitting For The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to Regis losing his shit and something different for a change. 
> 
> The Major Character Death tag is not for Noctis! That would be super mean! And I hate Drautos soo.... please enjoy XD

“No.” 

Drautos stated bluntly, looking at Regis, face void from emotion. It wasn’t happening. Ever. 

“Please?” Regis pleaded, with a sleeping five year old Noctis cuddled up in his arms. “It will only be for a few hours. I would have asked Cor but he’s not here, Clarus and I have a long meeting today, all his nannies are sick and I would like my son to be in the capable hands of someone I trust. Please it will only be for three hours?” 

Drautos bit his lip, fighting back a massive snort at the choice of the King’s words. Trust? Out of everyone in the country he should be the last person he trusted with his precious messiah of a son's safety. Looking at the helpless thing now, Drautos couldn’t believe that these two failures of human beings were royalty. The elder did not deserve to be, not after thousands had been slaughtered in his name and the younger, well he was about as defenseless as a bag of potatoes. The Captain narrowed his eyes… defenseless… and the King wanted him to look after it...

“Please? He will sleep for the majority of the time. And I’ll increase-”

“It’s fine, Your Majesty, I’ll look after him.” Drautos spoke over him opening up his arms to remove the child from the safety of his father’s embrace. 

“You will?!” Regis gasped with thanks, quickly handing Noctis over. “Thank you so much.” 

Regis gave him a list of things to do in case Noctis did wake up and what foods he liked before kissing his child’s forehead and hurrying off to his meeting. 

“No, your Majesty, thank you.” Drautos said darkly, looking down at the boy with hatred. 

Now that he was completely in charge of that murderous King’s pride and joy, he could kill it. He could destroy that King from the inside out by ending the life of his only child. How easy would it be to just strangle the life out of this weasel. So easy, that Drautos was subconsciously raising his hand up to suffocate him when the little prince opened his big blue eyes. 

“Titus?” Noctis yawned, forcing the now enraged Captain to lower his hand. “Where’s daddy?” 

“He’s in a meeting.” Drautos replied coldly. 

“Oh? Okay, does that mean you are looking after me?” Noct asked, rubbing his tired little eyes. 

“Yes.” Drautos said, trying not to grimace at the thought of babysitting for the enemy. 

“Does that mean I can see the glaives train?” 

Drautos allowed a sinister smirk to appear on his face, he rather liked that idea. “Yes, it does little Prince. Shall we go now?” 

“Yes!” 

Drautos turned and walked in the direction of the glaive’s training hall, darkness coating his eyes because won’t it be a tragedy if little Noctis Lucis Caelum heir apparent to the Lucian throne were to be impaled in a terrible training accident?

* * *

Just like Drautos had predicted the moment he stepped into the training halls he was bombarded with questions. A few of them were orientated around why in the name of Bahamut did he have the Prince in his arms, but the majority of them were serious questions about deployment, holidays, training and meetings, and it set up for the perfect distraction in ending the little boy’s life. He sat Noctis down on a chair on the sidelines and pointed at him. “Under no circumstances are you to move from this spot, your Highness, it is dangerous. Do you understand?” 

Noctis nodded, irritation present in his eyes, fighting back a whine. 

Drautos let out a sigh and turned around to be greeted by one of the new recruits who had about a million questions to ask him. Drautos, of course, allowed the glaive to prattle on. It was the perfect excuse after all to not have his eyes on the Prince of Lucis.

Not merely three minutes into his conversation did Noctis disobey his order. Drautos had his back turned to him but he saw out of the corner of his eye a little dark shadow walk passed him. He knew the little heathen was going to do so. It was like a drug, an addiction, children the Prince’s age had. If they were told they weren’t allowed to do something they would rebel and do it anyway and because the glaive he was talking to was so focused on making a good impression, he didn’t even notice as Noctis waddled towards the area where the glaives sparred with real weapons. 

However, he knew he was too close for this to be considered a plausible accident on his part. Clearing his throat he gestured for the glaive to walk with him. “I see, well we could always look into some extra training sessions.” 

“That would be really helpful, sir.” The glaive responded, still completely ignorant to the Prince's disappearance. 

“Thriving to be better should be rewarded and encouraged not frowned upon.” 

Drautos’s brain shut off after that. All he could think about was the blade going straight through the boy’s heart and the broken look of his father as he cradled him in a mess of tears and hot blood. Then the mighty twat also known as Regis Lucis Caelum would know what it felt like to finally, truly, lose the one thing in the world that he loved. Revenge was going to be sweet-

A shrill scream made the Captain’s head dance in delight.

He turned around quickly and ran towards the sound of the scream - because being the Captain it was his job to be concerned with the welfare of his glaives - heart beating with anticipation, only for it to be instantly crushed when he saw another glaive holding the child and screaming at the glaive that had nearly,  _ nearly _ , impaled him. 

“-fucking hell Casus! You could have hurt him!” Delia screamed, holding the Prince close to her chest. 

“It’s not my fault, I didn’t see him!” Casus argued back, fear riding his voice, praying to the Six that His Majesty, Lord Amicitia, or his Captain hadn’t seen what had happened. He walked up to Delia and Noctis and apologised thoroughly. “Your Highness, I am so sorry.” 

Noctis shook with fear, hiding his face, clinging onto Delia. 

“See now look what you have done?!” 

“Sorry!” 

Drautos glared at the very alive Prince and refused to growl. Having no choice, but to keep up appearances he stalked over to the scene and took Noctis off Delia immediately, demanding to know what had happened. (He already knew what had happened but again this was going to get back to Regis and he had to follow protocol.)

“Bonehead over here nearly speared him!” Delia explained, pointing towards the taller glaive. “Not to worry Captain, I warped saved him just in time. Don’t know why he had wandered so far into this section though.”

Drautos shifted Noctis in his arms and glared at the boy, placing his anger he had for the glaive on to the little boy. “I told you to sit there.” 

“Sorry, Titus. Don’t tell my dad, please? I’ll be good.” Noctis sniffed, still shaking. 

“Hey, it’s okay little Prince. You are safe now, promise.” Delia smiled, ruffling his raven hair. 

Oh, how much Drautos wanted to squish her head like a watermelon now! Fucking glaive! He was going to find a way to demote her for ruining his revenge plan.

* * *

Okay… so maybe death by accidental impalement hadn’t worked out but that didn’t mean a small - not so - innocent child falling off a roof and plummeting towards his death wouldn't. From what Drautos had heard from Clarus was that the late King forced Regis to start warp training by the age of four; so in the obsessed Captain’s mind this child was just pitiful. Truly and completely worthless of holding the title of the heir apparent. Well, in a few moments he wouldn’t have that title anymore… he’d be dead.

“What is it, your Highness?” Drautos asked, annoyed that Noctis was tugging at his hand. 

“Can I look over the edge? I wanna see the city.” Noctis asked, pulling the Captain with him. 

_ Oh, it was like this child wanted to die! _

“Certainly.” Drautos nodded, again putting on an act like he cared for the small royal. “You must hold my hand.” 

“Promise.” Noctis smiled, tugging at him again, forcing the pair of them to go further. 

Drautos smiled cruelly at him.  _ That’s right, get closer you fucking deamon spawn. _

When they were close to the edge Drautos loosened his grip ever so slightly on the boy’s hand and Noctis didn’t even seem to notice. He was just staring out into the city with pure amazement. 

“Wow! It’s so big!” 

“It’s a city.” Drautos replied, not really caring. All he was thinking about was how he was possibly going to throw him over the edge without getting caught… 

“Titus? Can you lift me up, please? I can’t see properly.” 

Drautos didn’t say anything, but inside he was laughing with glee. He picked the prince up and sat him down on top of the barrier that prevented people from falling to their death. How tragic would it be if Noctis wriggled out of his grasp and fell? To the Captain it would be a fucking blessing but to the Kingdom of Lucis - and, for some reason, Chancellor Izunia - it would be their worst nightmare. It certainly wasn’t his, it would be a dream come true, next to murdering the child’s father that was. 

Noctis laughed and pointed out into the distance. “Look! You can see everything!” 

Drautos loosened his grip on the boy and shrugged. “You can’t see Lucis.” 

“But you can see our home!” 

Drautos scowled at the boy as his blue eyes turned into balls of seething hot flames. That was it he was pushing him. 

“Captain!” 

Drautos nearly jumped, tightening his grip on the boy, taking him off the barrier before turning around to see who had ruined his fucking kill this time!!!!! 

Of course, it was bloody new recruit Nyx fucking Ulric!!! 

“Yes, Ulric? What is it?!”

“Hey, Nyx!” Noctis waved in delight. 

Nyx stood to attention and spoke as calm as he could. “The cook asked me to tell you that it’s the Prince’s lunch time.” 

Well, Noctis had just taken the saying ‘saved by the bell’ to a whole other meaning. The prince may be lucky to escape his death this time but he wouldn’t get another chance. Noctis was dying today, it was just going to have to be after lunch.

* * *

“Look at me, Titus!” Noctis giggled running on ahead. “Look! Look!” 

Drautos shook his head and did not give into the Prince’s wish. Quite frankly, he was busy planning another ‘accident’ for the little Prince to fall into without getting himself caught. How was this so hard to achieve? Noctis was a child, a five-year-old child. Drautos was General Glauca for fuck sake! He had taken on daemons and armies, killing them all with little to no trouble. So how in the name of the six was a mere weak child escaping death's cold clutches?! It was beginning to enrage him to no end-

“Titus look!” 

Snarling Drautos finally looked at the Prince and he was running forward straight towards the staircase. Eyes ziggying, he gave the Prince a cruel grin and small wave, giving him permission to carry on in the direction he was sprinting towards at full speed. No one else was in the corridor, no one was going to know otherwise that he was involved in the little boy’s death. If he kept up a slow pace then Noctis would simply fall…

“You need to stop eating so many sweets!” 

Drautos’s eyes widened. That was Clarus Amicitia’s voice. 

“They're so good and it is the only thing that will get me through those meetings.” 

And the King’s voice too. 

FUCK!!!! 

Drautos looked over the rails and they were coming up the stairs. Shit! Drautos threw a pen in the direction of Noctis and managed to get to him before he fell; The Prince giggling like it was some sort of bloody game. Thankfully, as his blue magic disappeared the King and Shield came into his sight. 

That was a fucking close call! 

“Daddy!” Noctis squealed, wriggling in the Captain’s hold trying to get out.

The King’s face lit up and without warning he warped himself up next to Drautos and swiped his son from his arms, cuddling him with all his might. “Hello, my Night Light. Did you have a fun time with Titus today?” 

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” Regis kissed his forehead, turning his attention towards Drautos. “He didn’t cause you any trouble, did he? He is a cheeky little monster sometimes.” 

Drautos shook his head, deciding it better that the King didn’t know he allowed his son to mindlessly walk into a sparring match. “As good as gold, Your Majesty.” 

“Good. Thank you again. Now, come on Noct, let’s go and have some sweets.” Regis hummed, walking in the direction of his personal quarters, with Clarus walking to the side of the King nagging and moaning at him. 

Drautos clenched his jaw together, staring at the little boy who had his head resting on his most hated enemy's shoulder already fast asleep. It should be a permanent sleep. Letting his anger burn away in the pit of his stomach, Drautos stomped his way all the way to his office; glaive and guard alike gave him a wide berth and they were right to. In failing to slaughter the little brat he was just about ready to strike down anyone that got in his way. 

He slammed the door of his office, locked it and immediately dialled a number into his phone. 

_ “Oh is that our dear General calling? What am I owed the pleasure of this call, I wonder? I thought you despised me.”  _ Izunia laughed down the phone in a voice that set Drautos teeth on edge. He was right. He fucking despised the man. 

“Shut up.” Drautos growled. 

_ “Now, now, now, no need to be rude. He is so rude to me, Versy.” _

_ “I am working, fuck off! And don’t call me Versy!”  _

Drautos scoffed, but he didn’t allow their squabbling to continue. “Izunia, I need a word.” 

_ “Hence the call.” _ Izunia said in a grumpy voice, he was most likely sulking.  _ “What ails you so, that you couldn’t possibly wait three weeks to inform me in person?”  _

“Seems I am more trusted than you thought. I was entrusted with the Prince’s safety today.” 

_ “And… do you want a reward?”  _ Izunia asked, sounding confused.  _ “If I remember rightly, that is the reason why you are over there, to gain trust.”  _

“Not yet. It does make it easier for me to kill him though.” 

“Touch him and it will be the last thing you ever do!” 

Drautos jumped out of his skin when the Chancellor appeared in front of him, face full of thunder and covered in something black. The Captain's heart stopped, he backed up as far as he could, directly into the wall.  _ Was that... was that the scourge?  _ Izunia growled, following him, eyes glowing yellow. Drautos had never been scared of anything before, never, but in this moment he couldn’t hide how terrified he was. He was sweaty and his chest was tightening at the sight of the monster standing in front of him. 

_ What the fuck was he?!  _

Izunia pointed towards him, baring his teeth, letting more the substance drip out of his mouth and onto the floor. “If you  _ ever _ so much as think about harming a hair on the little Prince’s head I’ll turn you into a daemon. I don’t care how valuable you may be to the Empire. Compared to me and that boy, you are nothing. I gather you realise what I am.” 

Drautos nodded, unable to take his fear-ridden eyes off those of the Chancellor’s demonified ones. There was no questioning that the seemingly harmless and annoying flamboyant Chancellor was the Adagium. 

“Good.” Ardyn smirked, the scourge very slowly absorbing into his face. The enigma of a man took off his fedora and gave him a small bow. “Glad we’ve come to an understanding. Enjoy the rest of your day, General.” 

Right before his eyes, Izunia vanished into thin air. 

Drautos finally allowed himself to breathe again. He was surprised he was still fucking alive.

* * *

Regis let out a massive yawn as he sunk into his desk chair. He would have preferred to lay down in his bed, have Noct cuddle up next to him and sleep the rest of the day away but Clarus had so kindly pointed out that they still had work to do and for that reason, Jared had come to the Citadel with both little Gladiolus and Iris, and was currently looking after his adorable little Prince. He wished he had thought about asking that of Clarus earlier, it would have spared Drautos any unnecessary grief his son may have caused him. 

“Another three hours yet, Reggie.” Clarus grunted, tapping at the desk to wake the King up. 

“But I am tired…” Regis whined. “And I want Noctis.” 

“I’m tired and I want Gladio and Iris. I am not complaining. Do the work.” 

“Okay… sorry for complaining.” 

“It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t complain.” Clarus said under his breath, knowing full well that Regis had heard him. 

Regis pouted and folded his arms across his chest, refusing to do any more work. 

“Is this a protest?” Clarus questioned with a snigger. “Because it isn’t going to work, we will be here for six hours instead of three if you carry on.” 

The King’s arms fell. Why did Clarus have to spoil everything? Okay… that was harsh; why was he sensible and made him do work? It was mean. That was when Regis finally stopped fighting the inevitable and joined in with the never-ending reading and signing of documents. If his father had warned him this was what being King entailed for the majority of the time, Regis would have begged to have a sibling so they could have the job over him. 

“Your Majesty.” 

A gruff voice filled the room forcing both King and Shield to stop what they were doing. Regis cocked his head to the side - not a very kingly thing to do - and looked at the high ranking glaive with confusion. That was bold of him to come into his study unannounced. Did he even knock? By the way Clarus shifted in his chair, Regis highly doubted it. Immediately assuming the worst, Regis straightened his back and spoke calmly. 

“Glaive Terres, what seems to be the problem?” 

Terres bowed out of respect before replying, with a hint of urgency in his voice. “New recruit Glaive Ulric requests an audience with you, your Majesty.” 

“Now?” Clarus asked, growing more concerned and curious as to what was going on.

“Yes, Lord Amicitia. He says it is a matter of high security to you, your Majesty, and His Highness.” 

“Of course, let him in at once.” Regis commanded, heart rate picking up a little at the mention of his son. 

Terres bowed, walked back to the door and allowed the very nervous glaive entry. Regis’s heart bled for the poor glaive he had met before, after saving his life. However, he didn’t think Nyx Ulric was the anxious type; whatever happened must have really been serious for him to want to speak to him directly. To calm his nerves down a little, Regis ordered Terres to wait outside. After all, he wanted someone who was looking out for his son’s safety to be as comfortable as he could be in his presence. 

“Glaive Ulric, is there something you would like to tell me, involving my son?” Regis asked in a comforting manner, hoping that would help the man further. 

It didn’t. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nyx stumbled over his words. “Your Majesty, I… I don’t know, I could be getting this completely wrong, or Insomnian and Galahdian cultures are just that different, but ummm... ugh, I don’t know how to say this diplomatically.” 

“Get to the point.” Clarus barked, growing intensively agitated by what Ulric was trying to say. 

Nyx straightened, pushing his nerves down, and with a serious face, he looked Regis dead in the eye and spoke. “I think Captain Drautos might be trying to get his Highness killed.” 

Regis blinked, unable to comprehend that statement. “Ummm, Glaive Ulric, that is a very serious allegation you are making against your commanding officer-”

“I have seen it with my own eyes!” Nyx interjected him, not seeming at all bothered he just shouted at the King. “He let the Prince wander around the training hall when we were training earlier. With real weapons, not practice blades.”

The King frowned at the outburst and the information flung at him. That was a very serious remark, but that could be a misunderstanding. Drautos would never do that on purpose or hurt Noctis in any way. Regis exhaled and opened his mouth to tell him just that, but Nyx continued to speak over him. 

“He nearly got impaled by an actual sword. I saw it. That is all the glaives were talking about, ask them if you don’t believe me.” 

Regis tensed up, blood going cold. Noticing Clarus was about to rise to his feet, Regis raised his hand to stop him before gesturing for Nyx to carry on with his claims. 

“And on the roof earlier, he had the Prince sitting on top of the barriers. We aren’t permitted to be within two meters of them. A-a-and as I was walking through the corridors I witnessed Drautos do nothing as the Prince ran towards a flight of stairs only for him to warp when he heard your voice. I am just super concerned and I had to report it.” 

In shock, the King couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Drautos would never do that. He trusted him. They trusted each other, why on all of Eos would he possibly want his son dead?! It simply didn’t make sense. Drautos was devoted to his family. There was nothing ever to suggest any feeling of ill will between them. But… there was something playing on the King’s mind; why would Nyx lie? He had only been officially in the glaive for around about a week, and he had absolutely nothing to gain from saying all of this, nothing at all... 

Apart from the safety of the people he served.

Shock and confusion suddenly changed to raw anger. His blood grew hot, his hearing turned into white noise and red flashed across his green eyes. That man had tried to do what to his baby?! 

“... and he stormed off to his office like he had just lost a battle when you took the Prince of him…”

That was all Regis needed to hear. An ungodly growl escaped his throat, that was the only warning Clarus had before he warped out of that room as fast he could, rage radiating off him, throwing his weapon with force towards the glaive training halls. The seething King didn’t know how long it took him to get to his destination but when he did, and when he saw his so-called-loyal and trustworthy Captain ordering his glaive about, Regis lost it. The hairs on the back of his hand went on edge, and with such rage and aggression, he flung a bolt of thunder in the man’s direction and roared with such fury that Clarus and Nyx could probably hear him from all the way back in his office. 

The target hit straight away and everyone in the room gasped and they couldn’t even defend their Captain when they realised who had thrown the bolt. 

“OUT!” 

Regis screamed; eyes ignited with fire as he stared down the man who was staring at him, wincing in agony, smoke coming off his clothes. Nobody needed to hear that command a second time. Within seconds the room was void of life except for the King and the Captain. 

“YOU! You dare hurt my son?!” 

Drautos’s face remained in a state of complete agony, holding himself, voice nearly unrecognisable as he tried to remain on his feet. “I am sorry, your Majesty? I do not follow-”

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!!!” Regis screamed, another bolt of purple thunder energy building up in his hand ready to launch it. “It is a very dangerous idea to lie to me! Out with it! Did you try and murder my son today? After I placed him in your care?!” 

“No of course-” 

Drautos’s words were replaced with screams as a bolt of thunder hit him directly in the chest. He would have tried to protect himself with his armour but it was too late for that. The thunder was so strong it had more than likely already damaged some of his internal organs and he wouldn’t last long in a fight. 

“Shall I ask again?!” Regis asked, approaching him with a more active and violent bolt of pure lightning in both his hands, only undying rage coating his face. “Did you try and kill my son!” 

“Yes!” Drautos shouted out, clutching his heart as it started to slow down. “Yes I did but the little brat wouldn’t die!” 

Regis's entire body started to shake. The purple magic in his hand suddenly vanished and was replaced with his sword. The King had never, ever, felt so much hatred towards anyone in his entire life. No one came close. How dare he try and murder an innocent child? More importantly his innocent child?! Eyes glowing with hatred, Regis forced the sword’s sharp blade directly into the man’s stomach and twisted it violently, watching as Drautos started to cough up blood, trying to beg for the pain to stop. That wasn’t happening. 

Knowing there was nothing Drautos could do to hurt him, Regis knelt down on the ground and looked him in the eye and asked bluntly. “Why?” 

“Because I wanted to see you suffer.” Drautos replied, darkly, streams of blood spilling from his mouth. “For your wall and the loss of my home.” 

Regis closed his eyes, his moral compass completely thrown out of the window as it was lost in a cloud of rage and hatred. The King took in a deep breath and used the same tone that Drautos had used prior. “You stupid fool! Have you noticed something during your time as Captain? Have you noticed that not a single council member questions my position or my actions? Or that a single guard or glaive is not stupid enough to piss me off? I will tell you the reason why. I am Mors Lucis Caelum’s son and I inherited the psychotic anger gene!” 

Regis quickly pulled his sword out of his victim's body and swiftly forced it down onto the man’s neck. 

Blood poured out all over the glaive training hall, staining it and making the air smell like iron. Regis didn’t retch at the sight. All he could see was that the man who had tried to do harm to his precious baby boy was now dead and he could no longer hurt him. For as long as Regis breathed air, nothing would ever happen to his child either. 

“Regis.” 

The King turned around and saw Clarus giving him a worried look. Regis merely shrugged it off. His Shield’s concern meant nothing to him currently; only Noctis did. And he was going to make sure his son was alright. 

When he entered the nursery, Regis picked Noctis up and held him as close to his chest as he could. 

“Daddy?” Noctis asked in a tired voice. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, my Night Light. I am now, knowing you are safe.” Regis hushed him, swaying his child from side to side, anger finally simmering down. 

Noctis asked what he meant but he got no reply. Instead, he was trapped in his dads arms and apparently he wasn’t allowed to play with Gladio or help Jared look after Iris now. He had to go with his dad and they were going straight to bed. That suited the Prince. He always felt well protected in his dad's embrace, plus he loved to snuggle up to him as he slept. This had turned out to be one of the best days he had ever had!

* * *

“Versy, looks like we are going to have to find a new General, The King killed the last one.” Ardyn sighed, throwing the paper into the fire. 

Verstael gave him a glare, informing him of how much he disliked that nickname. “If he was stupid enough to go for the Prince he was worthless. Or maybe you should have killed the King when you had the chance six years ago.” 

“Nah!” Ardyn shook his head, laughing. “I respect his rage. Can’t you tell that we are related?”


End file.
